Dragon's Fight
by CelestialMoonDragon
Summary: The Enterprise crew has found a new class m planet by the FederationRomulan border. The civilization doesn’t have advanced technology, but they initiate first contact anyway when they discover a Romulan plot to take over the planet Full Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**

The _Enterprise _crew has found a new class m planet by the Federation-Romulan border. The civilization doesn't have advanced technology, but they initiate first contact anyway when they discover a Romulan plot to take over the planet because it's a good place for a surprise attack on Starfleet. However, Duis may be stronger then they realized…

Chapter one

In the darkness known as space, a lone shape floated. It was the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, flagship of the United Federation of Planets. She and her crew were currently patrolling and charting a remote section of the neutral zone. Suddenly a _beep_ penetrated the soft whirling of Lt. Commander Data's Ops. panel.

"Sir, there appears to be a solar system up ahead and the third planet seems to be Class M. Should we investigate?"

"Thank You, Mr. Data." Caption Picard looked at his first officer, Commander Will Riker.

"Nothing to lose, sir," the bearded man replied.

"Very Well," Picard looked forward, "Engage, Mr. Data."

Lykouleon, Lord of the Dragon Tribe, King of all of Duis, was getting lectured. By Alfeegi. Now, this was nothing new, but that didn't stop it from being boring. He was currently ignoring the raging, aquamarine-haired Head Secretary as he ranted on about Rath's latest escape attempt.

"You should really watch him more, my lord!-" Lykouleon cut him off,

"It will do nothing. Besides, don't you have paperwork to do?" he smiled lazily. Alfeegi look like he wanted to say something else, but seemed to deem his work more important. He stomped off, most likely ready to yell at the first misfortunate soul who happened to meet him in the corridor. Cesia came in through another door,

"My Lord, I have something of great importance to tell you. Please, gather the Knights and officers."

Counsellor Deanna Troi stared into space, surprised as she felt another mind probe hers. She reached out, grasping the mind, broadcasting peace and good intentions.

"Counsellor?" She jerked, losing the other conscious.

"You alright, Deanna?" Will asked. Quickly, she told them what she sensed,

"It seemed to have come from the planet, Caption. I felt no malice, just caution. Someone down there knows we're here." Everyone looked at the planet hanging outside the Observation lounge's window.

"Very well," Picard ordered, "Start scanning the planet for civilization," The senior officers got up to leave, "Oh, and Counsellor, see if you can get into contact with the mind again."

Cesia pulled back as soon as the grip on her mind loosened.

_Who was that? She seemed to intent no hurt, but how can I be sure?_ She left to tell the Dragon Lord, resolving to try to find the other's mind as soon as he knew what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Counsellor Troi sat in her quarters, casting her mind out in the hopes of finding that other consciousness again.

_Who are you?_ she called, _Where are you? _Finally, after what seemed like hours, she felt it,

_I am Cesia. Who are you?_ After a moment, she decided to answer,

_I am called Deanna Troi._ The other mind paused.

_Okay. May I call you Deanna?_ At Deanna's affirmative, she continued,

_Your mind is above mine, in the sky. Why is this so? Do you come from the stars? Like the Sky Ships?_ With the term came an image. An image Troi knew well. A Romulan Bird of Prey.

_What is wrong, Deanna? Do you know what they are? _Deanna panicked.

_I must go._

Cesia was startled at the panic present in the person's, whom she now knew to be a woman, mind voice. She had recognized the Sky Ships. Not that the Dragon Tribe couldn't easily fight them off, but they kept coming. She left to tell Lykouleon the new developments.

"Come," Caption Picard called, as his Ready Room door signalled. The door opened, "Counsellor? What can I do for you?"

"We need to try first contact with these people, soon"

"Why?"

"Because I contacted the mind, her name is Cesia, again. I got an image of the "Sky Ships" things from the sky that had been attacking them," she paused, "And it was a Romulan Bird of Prey." Picard thought for a minute and then called Will,

"Riker here, sir."

Commander, tell all senior officers to assemble in the Observation Lounge. We need to talk."

Deanna and the Captain walked into the meeting and sat in their chairs. Deanna launched into a detailed account of the conversation with Cesia. After she was done Doctor Crusher asked,

"Shouldn't we ask if they _want_ to meet us? Besides, how do we know if we can from one person?" Deanna answered,

"She told me she lived in the castle that our sensors picked up. She says she would ask the "Dragon Lord", which is what they call the king. By the way, the planet is called Duis. And is ruled by the "Dragon Tribe." Finally it was decides that Deanna would ask if they wanted to meet and set up Diplomatic relations while Picard got permission from Starfleet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Captain Picard abruptly materialized in what looked like a forest clearing.

"Nothing dangerous here, Captain," Data said, somewhat unnecessary. The landing party consisted of the captain, Will, Deanna, Data, Dr. Crusher, Geordi and Worf as it was a diplomatic mission and they wanted to be prepared for any accidents, attacks, and cultural exchanges.

"Kind of pretty here, isn't it?" Dr. Crusher muttered. Worf just snorted from his place on her left.

"I suppose it is aesthetically pleasing," Data answered. Geordi stifled a snicker. Picard looked around, hoping to see one of their hosts.

"Was this where they told us to meet them?" he asked. Geordi answered,

"Yes, besides, we couldn't get any closer if we tried. That force field around the capital, we can take sensor scans from inside, but our transporters can't penetrate it." Picard nodded just as a branch snapped somewhere to their left. They all tensed, Worf's hand going immediately for his phaser. Picard waved him off; after all, they didn't want to scare anyone. Suddenly, voices drifted over to them.

"Ouch! Why did I have to tell them to meet us in a forest?" this voice was female and frustrated.

"Perhaps so they are not seen by villagers or worse, demons?" the second voice was very deep and obviously male.

"Are you just trying to make me feel better? The truth is Lammugarnas said it would be better to hide them until the Dragon Lord thought we should tell the people, and while I agree with him, did he have to suggest a forest!?"

"He actually told you his opinion?"

"No, actually, it was Gil. He was just repeating what Lam said."

"He's always repeating what Lam says." The girl didn't reply.

"Wow," Crusher muttered, "How can anyone hold a conversation with such a monotone?" It was true. The deep voiced man had been speaking in monotone, although it never seemed to faze the girl, the entire time. Any thoughts were cut off as the speakers burst through the underbrush. The girl turned out to be very young. She could barley have been twenty, if that. She wore what seemed like an old style dress. The man wasn't old, either. Picard would have guessed thirty at the most. His outfit was very different from hers, to. He wore simple black pants, a black shirt and black gloves, not even the same style as the girls dress. The girl spoke first.

"Are you from the _Enterprise_?" Picard nodded. "Good, I'm Cesia." Deanna almost jerked in surprise. This girl didn't seem like the knowledgeable voice that she had spoken to so many times. Cautiously, she reached out with her mind. The mind opened, but Deanna had the feeling it was on purpose. She was indeed Cesia. She gave a slight nod to Picard, signalling him to begin introductions.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _U.S.S.__Enterprise_, flagship of The United Federation of Planets. Here with me is first officer Commander William Riker, second officer Lt. Commander Data, ship's counsellor Deanna Troi, Lt. Worf, Chief of Security, Dr. Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer and Geordi La Force, chief of engineering."

Cesia stared at him for a minute before realizing it was a formal introduction. From her emotions, Deanna could tell she didn't really like them, but she did it anyway.

"I'm Cesia, Seer and also the Dragon Knight of Wind to the Lord of Duis and this is Tetheus, Head of Security and Captain of the army of his lord and majesty, King and Dragon lord, Lykouleon." Now, Tetheus stared (not that you could really tell). "Please, follow me." The others obediently followed her as the two natives began to walk the way they had come. Before long, they entered a city. It was a simple place, buildings made of sturdy rock, people who stared at them, but went about their business once they passed. Through a gate and into a castle courtyard they followed the two. Tetheus departed in the courtyard as a third figure approached. The man had short blond hair and gentle, laughing eyes but still managed to possess the air of a leader. The man smiled,

"Hello, I am Lykouleon, King of Duis and Lord of the Dragon Tribe."


End file.
